


painting dreamscapes

by mulgogish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Idol AU, M/M, Sasaeng Fan(s), countryside, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Sungchan has no idea who they are.Chenle tells him it's fine. "It will be more embarrassing for me if you knew." He chuckles nervously, afraid that Sungchan might see him differently if he finds out what the public thinks of him.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	painting dreamscapes

**Author's Note:**

> [♡](https://open.spotify.com/track/7MbT4I8qGntX4fMdqMQgke?si=g30LHaGpR3u6pXkClRvdcQ)

_NeoDaily_

_Zhong Chenle Caught Yelling At A Waiter_

_Nectar's Zhong Chenle is once again under fire for his rudeness. Two weeks ago the successful group's main vocalist was seen infuriated after finding out his solo concert in Singapore had been cancelled due to undisclosed circumstances. Last weekend, the 22 year old idol was eating with his co-members, Na Jaemin and Liu Yangyang, at a restaurant. The pictures below show the sequence of when they called a waiter for getting an order wrong._

_The main vocalist could be seen glaring at the service crew while pointing at the plate in front of him. There seems to be no further details as of late to what has caused this behaviour. What has been going on with Nectar's Little Sun?_

_Zhong just wrapped up his solo Asia tour and has been in Seoul with the rest of Nectar. Watch out for more of the latest news about Zhong Chenle and Nectar on NeoDaily._

  
  
  


A scowl makes its way on his face as he scans the contents of the article. Chenle grazes his eyes towards the passenger seat to look at his manager. He's busy typing hurriedly on his phone, but he knows he's read the news. Jungwoo's always the first to know. 

It doesn't take him a minute before his manager opens his mouth, not even sparing him a glance. Jungwoo's eyes remain on the kakaotalk conversation he's having with someone. 

"Fourth time, huh. Do you know how much this can cause you?" He speaks so nonchalantly of such gauging matter, Chenle wonders if he even cares sometimes. But Jungwoo does, care for him and his members so much. He's been taking care of them for two years now, it's obvious that the man has watched them experience bigger drama. 

"I didn't--"

Jungwoo twists his body to see Chenle eye to eye, "You didn't, but you need to be more careful every time." 

Chenle tries opening his mouth to retaliate but Jungwoo's phone chimes from a new message. The older unlocks his phone to reply. "I know it's getting harder each day but, Chenle," Jungwoo looks up to give him a, somewhat, reassuring smile. "You can do this, okay? Ignore, and ignore." 

He wants to scoff at the absurdity of the request. It's his sixth year in the business and yet all he's heard from everyone is 'ignore' 'tolerate' 'avoid'; no one has told him to stand up or even report the unfortunate incidents that he knows he didn't do. That's exactly why they're inside of the company issued car for, as Jungwoo mentioned, the fourth time in the past three months. A new one appears each time, and if Chenle can cry from anger he will. But he can't because he's a celebrity and he doesn't cry over something the media has accused him of; instead, he has to walk proudly with his chin up every time the cameras are on him. 

"Oh, we're here." Jungwoo chirps, unbuckling his seatbelt before turning back to peer at Chenle. "Wear a mask, there will definitely be reporters outside. Don't let them see your face." 

As they expected, reporters and journalists gathered outside the company building waiting for him to give them his side of the story. In his six years in the industry, — possibly longer as he's been performing since he was a mere child — Chenle knows not to trust the media of the things that come out of his mouth. The company and Jungwoo thinks so too, which had them protecting Chenle from the surge of microphones and video cameras moving towards him until he successfully enters the glass doors. 

He stares at the chaos outside when Jungwoo finally lets himself in. The manager dusts himself off of dirty news and tinted cameras. 

It looks like a zombie apocalypse out there. They're trying to let themselves in, Chenle can hear them, yelling his name — he cringes. A few taps on the glass doors, some aiming for the knob, but it has high security. The glass doors are also one sided, so they won't see Chenle shivering at their attempts to get the juicy bits from him. 

"Come on, kid." Jungwoo whispers, eyes looking glum, unlike the dull ones that stared at him inside the car. Chenle nods, following Jungwoo to the elevator. 

  
  


-

  
  


_NeoDaily_

_Nectar's Chenle to Take a Break from the Spotlight_

_After the recent uproaring of news about Nectar's main vocalist, his management has announced that Chenle will be taking a break from the idol scene. Nothing else has been said aside from a letter of apology from Chenle posted on his Instagram account last night. There is also no news on how long he will take a break._

_More news about Zhong Chenle and Nectar on NeoDaily._

  
  
  
  


It's for the best — that was what the COO said when he called Nectar for a meeting after the article about Chenle's _rudeness._ They've looked into it, they always do. There's never been a news that won't go to the company first before getting released, but they still approved of it. 

"Chenle, it was taken by a fan. We can't hide it if we try." One of the board said when Chenle insisted they take the articles down than banishing him from the cameras for who knows how long. 

"It's better if you lay low for a while." The COO mentioned, eyeing Chenle warily. He knows. The all-knowing, knows. It's not Chenle's fault he was caught looking like that in front of a man who's only doing his job. It certainly wasn't his fault that his concert got cancelled, but he has the right to be mad. "We don't know how long, but we'll inform you once your break is over." 

Now, he's inside Jungwoo's car, not the company car, and he's taking him somewhere he doesn't know. He was informed of his leave three days before; he's instructed to have no contact with the members as well as the fans in his social media accounts. Chenle was never the active one in the group, but he likes it when he speaks to fans after a long time. 

They've been a group for a long time. The first three years were set for their group activities, they managed to get a good seat on top of the charts each time. By the third year, they were called one of the most successful boy groups of their generation. In their fourth year, they ventured in different fields while still performing as a whole. Jaemin was the first to take on acting; though he got mixed reactions for his role, he was awarded for it. Shotaro, just like him, was already successful before becoming a k-pop idol. He made his Japanese debut a few months after Jaemin announced his acting debut. 

Chenle was the third to debut as a solo act. He's the most successful out of them thus far. He's sold more that three hundred thousand copies of his debut album in just two months. Singing both in Chinese and Korean, Chenle's well-loved by everyone. His candid personality is probably the reason why everyone is so hooked on him. Everyone can guess why the blame went on him when news like those surfaced out of nowhere, making the media question if he's candid or just plain mean. 

The last two years haven't been easy for them. Jisung had an injury after performing on a show he was a coach on. It took him five months to heal, a few more months before he went back on stage with them. Mark got tangled into a dating _scandal_ with an actress, but that was pure lie. Chenle is closest to Mark. He knows their leader can't ask a girl or a boy out even if they push him to. At that point, Renjun is the only one who hasn't been called out by the media. He jokes that they don't care for him as much as they care for the other members. 

Chenle feels bad for him. The older's solo debut has to be postponed in order for Chenle's case to tone down a bit. Apparently, their group won't be active as much. They have their own individual schedules, but no comeback for now. 

"Finally," Jungwoo grunts, turning off the engine. Chenle has no idea where he's taking him. "we're here." 

His manager made a heads up that he won't be staying with Chenle for the rest of his stay...here. But he did mention a cousin named Doyoung. That he lives in this area and he will be taking care of Chenle in the meantime. 

"Where are we?" Chenle feels like he has the right to know where Jungwoo is keeping him. Although he trusts his manager, he won't even be there to guide him. He needs to know who to actually trust in this place. Whatever this place is. 

Frankly, it's not as bad. It's only the countryside. A town he does not know the name of. It's covered in trees, and the air is nice. The sun peaks through the tall narra trees above. He closes the car door and squints his eyes. There's a decent looking house in front of them, a garden in front with tall bushes and tomato plants almost swallowing the view of the house entirely. 

"We can't tell you where you are, that's part of the plan. But we are somewhere in Gwangju, and you'll be staying with my dear cousin." Jungwoo tells him with a warm smile. Chenle can see the happiness in him, like a kid coming back home after school, while he looks up with his eyes closed. "Ah, what a nice day." 

Chenle gives himself a chance to smile, fondness seeping as he looks at his manager in awe. He really is still like a child. He's the youngest of their three managers. He takes care of Chenle, Jisung, and Yangyang specifically. This place must be his hometown, if not just somewhere special. 

  
  


They meet Doyoung as soon as they enter the house. Jungwoo didn't even knock. He entered like it's his own home. It isn't, turns out this isn't even his hometown. Doyoung moved here around the same time their group debuted. He talks and talks, and Chenle realizes that the both of them are really related. 

"I've prepared your room. It's the second door upstairs. The first one is mine, and the third door is the bathroom." Doyoung pauses cleaning the sink to look at him. "We only have one bathroom here. I have work so I have to use it every morning." 

"Don't worry," Chenle gives an awkward salute. "I wake up in the afternoon." 

Doyoung snorts in return. "Well, you won't be anymore." He takes off the pink rubber gloves, walking to the living room where Chenle stands. "You'll be taking my place in the farm." 

  
  
  


That was uncalled for and totally unpredictable. Sure, he's seen the farm when Jungwoo was driving a while ago, but he didn't think he would actually have to work there. Jungwoo didn't mention this part, and Chenle didn't get to complain because the manager bolted as soon as Chenle introduced himself to his cousin. 

Doyoung mentioned he volunteered to work at the farm because his work at the local high school wasn't as burdensome. Lately, he's being called more often to attend students, as well as school, needs. Chenle rolls his eyes; Doyoung should've said he got promoted without saying all those things. 

  
  


"Will there be cows?" Chenle struggles to put on the rubber boots while standing up, decides to give up and sit on the floor. He tugs the left boot more forcibly this time. 

Doyoung emerges from the back door with an amused laugh. "It's a fruit farm. The Jungs own a dog though, you should be careful with him." 

A sigh comes out of his mouth without trying, making Doyoung chuckle at him. "You good?" 

"Yeah, these boots are hard to manage."

"Probably the wrong size." Doyoung slides a bigger pair of boots, green ones. Chenle scowls at the ugly shade of green. "Wear that, might be bigger, but it will fit." 

  
  
  


The older call it 'therapy' or 'intervention' and Chenle has to laugh. Doyoung must have heard the news of his unlikely behaviour these past few months to be able to make that conclusion. Surely taking over his job in this farm can be called that if Chenle doesn't think too much. It won't even be a burden, he won't be doing much. That was what Doyoung told him anyway; Chenle likes to keep his trust at bay. 

"Well, we should wait for the grandson to appear. He'll tell you all you need to do. I told him beforehand that you're from the city, so he'll give you some slack." Doyoung nods at a figure coming outside the huge tent on the farthest side of the farm. "That's him." Chenle looks at Doyoung, sees him smiling, gums showing, and waving his hand in enthusiasm. 

  
  


A tall guy jogs before them, Doyoung stretches the smile on his face wider and he can tell how fond he is of the boy. The guy stops just in front of them with a polite smile as a greeting. His eyes fleets to Chenle and back to Doyoung. 

"Hey, hyung. I thought you won't be coming today?" He pouts. It's a look Chenle didn't think would fit such a tall and broad physique, he manages to pull it off. 

"It'll be quick." Doyoung acts like an older brother to this guy, it seems. Chenle watches as he pats the taller's arm humorously. Now, he's not sure if he really found it funny, but the boy gives a giggle and a wider smile than before. "I just want to introduce Chenle here, the one I told you about last week. And Chenle," Doyoung puts an arm around him. "This is Sungchan. He'll be guiding you from now on. I need to go." 

  
  


After Doyoung has left the two of them, Sungchan immediately guides Chenle to the tent he emerged from. He could see Sungchan's eye glitter in delight, as if it's his first time seeing tomatoes. The tall one walks them further the aisles and aisles of tomato vines.

"Normally, my grandparents don't allow newcomers here. They take good care of their tomatoes. I don't think you'll be positioned here." Sungchan brushes a hand over a plump red tomato as he speaks, a polite smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure you'll be stationed in the apple farm, because it's the easiest to grasp." He continues to explain the things Chenle couldn't care less about. 

While the boy happily engages in a one sided interest over fruits and his grandparents' farm, Chenle lets out an audible sigh. It's the peak of the morning and he's stuck in the unknown town with an unknown guy who is in love with tomatoes. That's a good plot for a skit on a variety show, he thinks, but it's boring in reality. 

Sungchan talks some more, at this point he isn't listening. His mind slowly wanders off to a stage, to a crowd that's screaming the lyrics to his songs, and Chenle holding his members' hands as they bow in gratitude to the people who watched them for three hours straight. He forgets that he's in a confined space with fragile beings, so he bumps into a vine as he's lost in his thoughts. Sungchan must have heard the rustling and quickly turns around to see Chenle dusting himself from residual leaves.

"Are the tomatoes fine?" Sungchan asks, big eyes staring at him, stern. 

Chenle scoffs, "They're fine." 

When the other turns his back again to him, he realizes that it's the first thing he's said to Sungchan ever since Doyoung introduced them to each other. 

It didn't take long for them to get out the tent, thanks to Chenle's complaints. The taller frowned, but he couldn't care less. If he was being rude, he didn't mean it. He can't help that he's blunt. A whole commentary about tomatoes and how they harvest doesn't interest him in any way. 

They exit, Sungchan walks to the left and opens a gate. Once they're both inside, Chenle stuns himself when he stares at the rows of apple trees extending to infinity. He coughs, feigning boredom once again. Apples are nice, it's delicious. It certainly looks pretty up close. 

The green and the reds and pinks bind with each other, it looks so vibrant and bright. The morning light cascading from the sky makes the place look even more enchanted. But yeah, Chenle isn't sure why he's enthralled so suddenly. 

Maybe it's because he hasn't been in a farm this big; they have been invited to farms for reality shows before, however, the cameras are so close on his face he failed to enjoy the beauty of the tranquility. This time, it looks serene, he can see the workers scattered on the place, sitting or slouching as they pick the ripest apple they can see. 

Chenle absentmindedly squints his eyes. He couldn't possibly enjoy this time working. He's supposed to relax and get his mind off the tiresome idol life. Not pick apples and bond with the warm weather. 

"Oh, you don't have a hat." Sungchan mumbles beside him. He almost missed it until the guy hands him a floral cap with a towel underneath. "It's mine, don't worry I haven't used it yet. You look like you're not used to the heat, wear it." He hums, gesturing Chenle to follow him. 

He's been introduced to grapes and oranges after that. A few ladies found him interesting and asked how he can be so pale. They ask more of when he's lived and how old he is. Nothing more than the usual. Chenle knows they're being genuine and not privy. He's gotten used to people being in his personal space uninvited that he knows when they're not. 

"Same age as Jinsu," A lady with a red hat and red boots chirps. Sungchan fumbles next to Chenle. He figured Jinsu is Sungchan's nickname and that he's quite embarrassed about it. "Have fun, Chenle." 

Chenle gives them a polite smile before Sungchan ends the tour. They go back to the apple farm and Sungchan hands him a basket. 

"You can start today, I'll teach you how to prune the apples properly." He grabs a trimming tool Chenle can't be bothered to know the name of. He clips it on the stem and starts to explain how long the stem should be. 

Chenle carefully examines the knife-like tool given to him, holding the apple closest to him. But Sungchan stops him before he can cut the stem. 

"That's not ripe yet." 

Clearly, it is. Chenle knows a red apple is ripe from what he's used to. So, he isn't sure what's wrong with Sungchan when he points out that it is not yet ripe. Narrowing his eyes at him, Sungchan sighs. 

"Look," Sungchan points at the visible white and yellow-ish parts of the apple. "We need it to be all red. It's not harvest season, so there aren't many ripe apples. Make sure you pick the red ones. They're sweeter." 

He makes his way back to his place, leaving Chenle blinking in confusion. 

  
  


-

He's not really sure how long he's been picking apples from the trees. He's not sure how much time he's spent sweating under the bright ball of sun above him, but he's had enough. 

Apparently, there is a test to know how plump a tangerine should be before it is good to harvest. Sungchan demonstrates how to do it, but Chenle's seething in annoyance that he didn't get to watch it. Yesterday morning, Sungchan wanted to help him through it. Due to the boost of self-confidence, Chenle ignored Sungchan's request and did it all by himself. He knew the other was tired of him, but he's also quite tired of this place.

Fumbling with the tangerine, Chenle doesn't realise it sooner until the fruit lets out a squeak and bursted its pulps in his face. Sungchan gave a deep sigh from six feet away and trudged closer.

"Are you mad at tangerines, Chenle?" Sungchan whispers, unfolding a towel on his fanny pack. He moves closer to Chenle's face but the other grabs the towel and turns around. 

"I can do it myself." 

The next failure happened while he was walking towards the apple farm. Sungchan was correct when he said apple picking is the simplest thing Chenle can do. It's just a shame that he didn't notice the shallow basket of freshly harvested tomatoes sitting on the ground. His eyes trained on the faded white paint of the gate that he fails to see the tomatoes on his feet.

He steps on it, a yelp comes out of his mouth. Chenle squeezed his eyes shut when he found the crushed tomatoes beneath the ugly shade of green of his boots. 

"Chenle!" Sungchan yells his name from the other side of the gate. He looked conflicted. Chenle can tell him to laugh, but they're not that close yet. 

At the same time, one of the ladies comes out of the tent and gasps. "Poor tomatoes. Chenle, dear, are you alright?" 

Chenle looks at her with a strained smile before walking to a resting area. The gate makes a squeaky sound, from the rust formed from years of use. Sungchan already has a bucket of water in hand when he goes closer to where Chenle sits. 

"Stretch your legs." 

Chenle does as he's told, resting his back on the cool metal of the bench. He watches as Sungchan carefully pours the water on his boots. He grunts, lifting the bucket away from Chenle's pants; he gives up and holds the other's ankle to keep him still. 

Chenle coughs, finding the ladies conversing with each other behind Sungchan quite interesting. 

  
  
  


One moment he's sweating because of the sun, the next moment Chenle's placing the hat Sungchan lent him on his first day — he plans to use it until the last day of his stay — and demands Doyoung to let him borrow his phone. 

Doyoung dismissively hands him the unused phone on the counter and leaves him to head to his room. 

Jungwoo answers by the third ring. "Hello, hyung?"

"It's Chenle."

"Oh," Chenle hears a rustling from the other line. He can see Jungwoo frantically standing up and going to a place he knows no one would hear their conversation. Ah, the dark side of the industry. How he missed it. "What's up kid, how have you been?"

"Let me go back there." Chenle didn't hesitate. He really wants to go back. The farming life isn't fit for him nor is he willing to get used to it. 

"You can't." Jungwoo groans. "You've been there for two weeks. Stop whining." He hears his manager's voice growing quieter each word. Chenle wonders if he called in the wrong time, if Jungwoo's with Yangyang or Jisung at a public event right now. 

"Can I at least use my phone?" 

"Chenle," Jungwoo sighs. It takes a while for him to continue. A whispered conversation between Jungwoo and another person takes place for a few seconds. "We've talked about this. They can track you, you know that. I have to go. Yangyang is almost done with the interview." 

Chenle nods to himself, staring at the lonely hat on Doyoung's couch. "Okay, tell everyone I miss them." 

"Will do. We miss you too, Lele. Stay safe." 

  
  


The next morning, Chenle wakes up as if he's a new person. He's smiling — it's forced but he's pretending he's actually enjoying this — tells Doyoung he'll be heading to the farm now. 

"Oh," Doyoung watches him suspiciously from the dining table. "Have fun." 

  
  


Chenle is walking to the entrance of the farm when he hears a bark from an unnamed dog. The dog stares at him from the other side of the fence, Chenle thinks it's no harm. Why was Doyoung even-

He feels the sole of his left boot stepping on a lump from the ground. Chenle grits his teeth in frustration, looks down to see that he's stepped on dog poop. 

"Chen-"

Chenle looks up to see Sungchan gaping at the sight. He huffs, unmoving. 

"I'm gonna get a bucket of water." Sungchan steps back. "And soap." 

  
  


-

  
  


It wasn't always easy being in the spotlight. When they got their first win, which every artists aspire to receive, a lot of people pointed fingers at them. Saying it was rigged, and their digital scores were changed. Chenle remembers that time when the news blew up. Jisung cried on Jaemin's arms while Yangyang was trying to communicate with their youngest. 

Jisung debuted at a young age, and at the time every little thing they achieved fascinated him, made him want to do better. 

"Are we wrong to reach our dreams?" Jisung mumbles on Jaemin tear-soaked hoodie. The other boy patted Jisung's head, reassuring him that they did nothing wrong. 

"Things happen, Sung-ah." Mark says from across the room. "Let's be glad we got our win. It's all thanks to you guys and our fans. Don't mind the hate." 

Shotaro, just like Chenle, couldn't speak as much Korean back then. Despite the lack of knowledge, they understood the words thrown at them. It just had less impact on the two of them unlike the three Koreans in the group. 

With popularity comes other problems. Even after the accusations went away, other issues spew out of nowhere. Other unwelcome guests in the form of stalkers and privacy invaders came and continue to come as long as they're not being captured on cam. Mark had enough of it one time and asked the head of their label to do something about it. It wasn't clear why _they didn't_ take action. 

Ignore, tolerate, and avoid. Those are the words they had to engraved in their minds. Even when Jaemin was captured on a midnight bike ride — it's worse that he has to go biking at midnight because people kept hurdling his space — by a known stalker of his. When Renjun was on a personal schedule; he planned on going back to China to visit his parents, except it was ruined when one of the fans booked the same flight and sat next to him. She was trying to talk to Renjun, but he kept ignoring her. 

Renjun wasn't rude, she was invading his privacy. Who wouldn't get mad over that. 

  
  


Chenle sighs. He jumps off the bed, realizing the sun is up and he needs to head out to the farm. It's sickeningly hard to forget the fact that he's here because of continuous harassment from these people. But in a few weeks, or months, he'll have to face them again. This whole break isn't for him anyway. This break is for the company to stop getting calls from media outlets about Nectar's main vocalist acting like he's the shit — when they don't know a thing of what he's going through. 

Another sigh. He puts the usual boots on and goes down the stairs. Doyoung is in the kitchen preparing for breakfast. Chenle wants to skip it, so he heads to the door. The owner of the house calls his attention before Chenle gets to turn the knob. 

"Can we talk, Chenle?" 

Said boy turns around to look at Doyoung. His eyes are dull, it mirrors Chenle's inner self. He thinks he knows what this is about. 

"Sure."   
  


He expected it. Doyoung called him to have breakfast, but the talk is what he desired to have. The older stirs the cold coffee on the table, humming to himself. 

"Jungwoo told me you want to go back." Doyoung opens. He gives Chenle an understanding smile. "You know you can't as of now. I don't know what happened back there, but Jungwoo told me it's for your safety."

Chenle nods, munching kimchi and rice to avoid speaking. 

"And I know, you were supposed to take a break," Doyoung huffs a laugh. "I was hoping taking the time to help in the farm would get your mind off the busy Seoul life, I guess that was too far fetched, huh." 

Chenle looks up, Doyoung is still smiling, but his eyes say otherwise. "Going away from the path that I've walked for years is difficult, but I know I had to." He clears his throat and continues, "I'm grateful that you're doing something to make me forget about what happened, hyung. But when I go back, it's all going to be the same. So, I don't know if I can enjoy this right now. I have to worry what happens next." 

Doyoung chuckles, "You're not like the articles say you are." 

"What?" Chenle whispers, shocked. 

"Jungwoo made me read the articles about you, and I thought your head got big that's why you were rude to that waiter." Doyoung seems apologetic at least. "Maybe that's not the case?"

Chenle smiles, assuring the older that he understands he got him wrong. So, Jungwoo didn't tell Doyoung what really happened. He is sure Jungwoo didn't tell him how it happened and just made his cousin read baseless articles about him. For whatever reason, Chenle isn't sure. 

"I get it, hyung. People tend to misjudge me. It's no one's fault." He finishes the last spoonful of rice. 

"How about taking a break today?" 

"Hm?" 

Doyoung stands up, the chair scratching the polished floor a bit. Grabbing their plate to put to the sink, he says, "I'm going grocery shopping later. Wanna help me with that?"

"Would I need to wear a mask?"

Doyoung grins. "The people living here are old. You don't have to wear a mask unless you're Cho Yongpil." 

It made Chenle snort. 

  
  


-

  
  


His trimming gets better by the day. Sungchan gives him a thumbs up every time he checks the plumpness correctly. Fortunately, Sungchan isn't watching his every move now. Chenle thinks that indicates his improvement. 

Sungchan's inside the tomato farm, leaving Chenle underneath the afternoon sun outside with the apples. He fans himself, looks beside him with pride when he sees the amount of beautiful, red apples he's picked. It's his second basket. 

"Hey," Sungchan comes up a few minutes later, panting. "Do you wanna eat cold noodles? Auntie made some, let's take a break first." 

Chenle beams, making sure Sungchan sees the full basket behind him as he stands up. "Okay, great." 

"You," Sungchan approaches the basket as Chenle predicted. "You picked all these?" 

"And those." He pointed to the basket behind Sungchan with his mouth, suppressing a smirk. 

"Good work, you are related to Doyoung hyung." He chuckles, walking past Chenle. 

Ah, right, Doyoung didn't tell Sungchan he's a famous kpop star that got banished from the industry for a few months. Instead, he's Doyoung distant relative who has been punished by his parents because he spends too much money and parties a lot. Chenle reminds himself to tell Sungchan the truth just because he thinks he deserves to know. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


A month has gone by, Doyoung was right about this place being tranquil. The only sound he hears at night is the noise the crickets make. He doesn't think he would hear those sounds again. In the morning, he'll hear the bark of Sungchan's grandparents' dog, outshining the chickens of the next door neighbor. 

Recently, he's found this spot at the far back of the farm. There isn't much, just a meadow. Full of dry grass and scattered bushes. The air is breezy, and Chenle finds himself visiting often. There are no people passing by just him and the sky present. 

"Here you are."

Chenle smiles, eyes glued on the view of the hills in front of him. "Gosh, I was hoping it would take you some time to find me." He humours, looking up from where he's settled to Sungchan who's grinning at him. 

"What are you doing here?" The taller grunts, placing himself next to Chenle. He brushes the dead grass on his pants. 

"I go here sometimes, when I take a break. It's nice here." He hums, glancing at Sungchan. "Do your grandparents own this land, too?"

Sungchan pouts, "Yeah, I guess." He shrugs, pulling his knee to his chest, resting his chin on them. "I told them that I want to build my house here someday. I guess they believed me that's why they aren't doing anything with it."

Chenle huffs a laugh, goes back to staring at the landscape in front of them. It's just past eleven in the morning, the sun is beaming above them, there are no clouds in the sky. Just its soft blue hue. Chenle wonders about the city sky, and how he seldom sees the sky this pretty. He wishes the others can see this too. 

"Would you believe if I tell you I'm a singer." Chenle blurts out, in spite of the quickened beating of his heart, his face remains stagnant. 

Sungchan takes too long to answer. He was about to tell him it's a joke and leave him to ponder, but the taller hums. "I guess," Chenle feels him shuffle beside him. "What's your highest score?"

Chenle blinks. He blinks, and blinks, in confusion. 

He just admitted to this boy that he's a singer and he's asking about a score...

"...Highest score?" Chenle carefully mumbles, raising a brow at Sungchan. 

"Noraebang.'' Sungchan huffs, like he's the one being misunderstood. "You said you're a singer. I mean, I can sing too but I can't go past 85--"

And then Chenle bursts out laughing. His voice echoing through the expanse of space. Sungchan whines next to him, demanding for an answer. But Chenle just carries on laughing, until his breath hitches. 

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He tells Sungchan with a bright smile, so wide his teeth and gums are peeking. 

Sungchan glares at him, but Chenle just made sure to poke his cheek to rile him up before he proceeds to his explanation. There isn't much to tell aside from his group and his life, why he's currently in this position and not performing on stage. 

Surprisingly, Sungchan has no idea who they are; he admits he isn't much of a fan of idols, and scratches his head in shame. Chenle tells him it's fine, "It will be more embarrassing for me if you knew." He chuckles nervously, afraid that Sungchan might see him differently if he finds out what the public thinks of him.

He tests Sungchan's knowledge in kpop and he's not even upset that he doesn't know half of the people he told him. Sungchan groans sliding his back to the grassy ground. 

"I know some!" He argues, gritting his teeth in frustration. 

"Yeah?" Chenle chuckles, patting Sungchan's pants to dust off the dead grass that stuck while he was stomping his foot. "Tell me."

"Well," Sungchan clears his throat, staring at the tree a few feet behind them. "I think there's a group called Twice! I hear their songs when I go to the market."

"You think?" 

"Yeah! And, uh, IU? Is...is she a kpop idol?" 

Chenle snorts, and it turns to another loud laughter when Sungchan pushes him aside. 

"I know EXO! Doyoung hyung listens to them!" Sungchan sits up, smiles widely when he remembers. "They're good yeah! See! I know a kpop group!" 

"Sure, Sungchan. Congratulations." There is more grass painting the back of Sungchan's shirt. Distracted, Chenle moves closer to dust it off. It's silent for a moment, while Chenle pats the last patch of grass on the taller's back. 

"There you are!" 

Chenle looks up to see Doyoung huffing, hands on his thigh, crouching down. The words are oddly reminiscent of what Sungchan said when he found him. 

"I've been looking everywhere- Sungchan, we need helpers." Doyoung points behind him. "The truck will be here in ten minutes, the aunties can't lift those boxes on their own. Get up." He's standing up now, pointing a finger at the two of them. 

They scramble to their feet and follow Doyoung back to the farm. 

"I've never seen Sungchan slack off." Doyoung mumbles, amused. Side eyes Chenle to convey what he means. 

"What? You think it's my doing?" Chenle feigns offence. 

"I'm not saying you did it. I just think you're a huge part of the reason." 

"Uhm, excuse me." Sungchan interrupts behind them. "I'm still here." 

  
  


-

On a free day, where Chenle plans to just watch Sungchan struggle working on a particularly scorching afternoon. Doyoung tells him Jungwoo is letting him talk to his members. 

Doyoung strides towards Chenle, sitting on a wooden bench with no backrest inside the apple farm. He hands him the phone showing that it's waiting for the other line to pick up. When it did, five seconds later, Jaemin's voice came yelling at him. 

"Chenle!!!" 

Mark chuckles behind him, soon enough, Jisung and Yangyang squeeze their faces on either side of Jaemin's face. Chenle laughs when Shotaro complains he wants to see Chenle, too. The two oldest were minding their business in front of the television. He could guess what they're watching from how fascinated they seem. It's Harry Potter, and Jungwoo's at fault for that. 

"Hyung! How are you guys?" Chenle is all smiles as Yangyang tells him he's going to be the cover of Vogue for spring. Jisung tells him there's a new dog café near their apartment, and Shotaro is already friends with all of the puppies. 

"Renjun misses you the most!" Yangyang shouts, earning a smack in the head from the aforementioned boy. 

"He does. He just isn't showing it." Jisung turns to Renjun, and Chenle could see the smirk forming on his face. "He's always Chenle this, Chenle that." Renjun throws a pillow at him. 

While catching up, he fails to notice that he's still in the farm and he isn't wearing earphones. Jaemin is loud, and it sounds like he's in pain more than he's glad to see Chenle. He blinked when his ever-growing bangs covered his right eye, but he felt the other line silenced. Did the call end?

"Who is that?" Jaemin whispers, moving closer to the camera as if it'll make him see clearer. Chenle got curious and looked behind him. Ah,

"That's Sungchan. The grandson of the owners of this farm." He's told them about working at a farm because he can't complain to Jungwoo's cousin. Telling the rest that Doyoung is like Renjun, but scarier — and built. 

Jaemin hums, knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Chenle gags, he can sense what the older would say next but he really doesn't want to embarrass himself because of these dumbos. 

"Yangyangie," Jaemin sweetly says, "Remind me to yell at someone, preferably Jungwoo hyung. Make sure to record it so I can also take a break and get banished to that place." 

"Oh, please, hyung." Chenle slides a palm on his face, eyeing Sungchan to see if he's heard. He's not sure. "Stop drooling at every living creature." 

"Can't help everyone's fine as hell." 

This earns a collective groan from all of them — except Yangyang, he agreed. 

-

  
  


There is a tub filled with grapes in front of him. Filled to the brim. Chenle tries to blink it out, tells himself that there can't be that many grapes in this farm. Perhaps, but why in the tub? 

Sungchan comes out of the hut they rested at for an hour after helping the ladies pick up the boxes of tomatoes. He's brought the tub of grapes with them, it seems. And Chenle is nothing but confused. 

"Washed my feet, here I go." Sungchan mutters to himself, stepping inside the tub. Chenle's eyes doubled in size, spluttering nonsense as he pulled Sungchan out. 

"What are you doing?!" Chenle hisses, but the taller grabs his arm away from him. 

"It's grape crushing." Sungchan deadpans. "It's the traditional way of making wine. Come on, we need this for Christmas so I'm making it now." 

First, Christmas is at least seven months away. Second, Chenle might not be here to celebrate but he isn't sure if he wants to drink wine knowing Sungchan had his feet in it. Third, what is Sungchan doing?

"Oh, don't look at me like that." He laughs poking Chenle's button nose repeatedly until he slaps it away. "Go clean your feet, too. I need some help. This is a lot." 

Rather than complaining, he takes himself near the hose and cleans his feet, while, of course, glaring at Sungchan. He does not conform to this idea, but he is willing to try. Once done, he carefully sets his left foot on the tub. Sungchan holds him by his elbow.

The squeak is weird, and so is the feeling. He tries not to imagine the times he's stepped on unguarded objects on the ground. Chenle thinks of his favorite wine glass and sitting on the balcony at night. His right foot follows, soon he's holding onto Sungchan's shirt so tight it's destined to be crinkled till the day it has to be disposed. 

"Don't be scared." Sungchan cackles, gripping Chenle's hip as the other continues to guide his arm. "Come on smash it." He starts crushing the grapes and hears the other yelp. 

The fermentation is quicker if done by feet crushing, it's not something they should worry about, Sungchan explains. What they should worry about is their feet looking like alien feet when the grape colors it violet. 

They resume crushing the grapes, by this time Sungchan has both of his hands on Chenle's hips. Chenle loosen his hold on the taller's shirt, moves his other hand to hold Sungchan by the shoulder. 

"See, it's fun." Sungchan comments, looking down at the grape liquids on the tub. 

Chenle nods, following the gesture. As he was about to reply, they both saw a white light flashing and went away as soon as they looked in its direction. Chenle halts his movements, squinting his eyes to distinguish who or what that is. When he figures it out; the bright red hair can't be a coincidence. It certainly can't be when that's the same hair color of the person who's been taking a picture of him since his solo debut. 

"Fuck." Chenle curses, without warning, steps out of the tub and cleans his feet. "Fuck. This is so annoying." He continues speaking to himself even after Sungchan follows him, cleaning his feet next to the enraged boy. 

"Chenle, hey, Chenle." He holds him on both side of his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Face contorted, with worry and anger, Chenle sighs. "I need to talk to Doyoung hyung." 

  
  


-

  
  


"How did she know?" Doyoung grumbles, hands balling into fists as they stare at him from across the table. 

It was bound to happen, Chenle isn't surprised. It just sucked that no one was able to control it from happening. He's been here for almost three months; the latest thing that occured was when he called the others. But that's impossible, how can they get ahold of his location in someone else's phone. Someone might have sold his location off for the fun of it. 

People think it's fun invading privacy after all. 

"Why is no one doing anything." This time, Doyoung mumbles meekly. Letting his palm rest over Chenle's hand on the table. "Why isn't your management doing anything?" He looks seriously concerned, staring at Chenle like he's his son, and would do everything in the world to protect him. 

So, Chenle explains. Explains why his label isn't taking action — it will ruin their reputation, is the only thing that came to his mind. The management handling a civilian will only taint its image to the public as ruthless and abusive of power, at least that's what he's been told over and over again whenever he has the opportunity to complain. He tells them about the girl that snapped a photo of him and Sungchan, and he shouldn't have. Now, Doyoung is seething. 

"If they're not going to do anything, I will make them." Grabbing his phone on the counter, Chenle guesses he's messaging Jungwoo about this matter. 

Sungchan stays quiet beside him, unsure of what to add to the conversation. Chenle knows he's still figuring it out. He's also pondering about it. She's not the first, and the last, to have caused this much trouble for him.

His solo concert in Singapore got cancelled because a _fan_ broke into the concert hall while Chenle was having his rehearsal. He had no idea where she entered, and didn't know that she was watching the whole hour he was doing so. They only found out about it when the security guard was checking the cctv cameras before closing. And so for safety reasons, they decided to cancel the concert and the rest of the tour completely. 

It should've made him relieved, because he'll go back early. He'll have more time to rest. But how can he jump for joy when a person snuck into his private practice time. Who knows if she's harmless or not. 

The news regarding the waiter was another hot topic that got him here. He got mad at the waiter, Chenle is honest about that. But only because he had accepted a _special order_ from a girl on the back table for him. 

"If you don't know the person, please don't let us eat what they ordered even if it's for us." Chenle tried to sound polite, but the mop of red hair at the far back angered him that he didn't have time to control his face. 

Chenle hears the door of Doyoung's room slam shut, and he's left alone with Sungchan to discuss what happened. 

"You don't need to tell me anything," Sungchan pats his thigh, "I understand you're in shock. Maybe get some rest first. We'll work things out tomorrow." 

  
  


-

  
  


They try to go back to normal, but the only thing that happened was Doyoung going back and forth to Chenle's label like an angered mother during a parent-teacher meeting. Whilst Chenle makes his way to the farm daily, without the enthusiasm he's grown to after two months worth of stay. 

He can sleep, he's used to everything already. It's that he's used to this happening that scared him. He learns that being calm about it is terrible, as mentioned by Doyoung. They've been taught to ignore this _meaningless_ thing, and now it has gotten worse. To the point that Chenle has to be without contact to his members and his fans because some people are too proud of themselves. 

The sky seems a bit gloomy that afternoon, and as he steps inside the apple farm, Chenle decides to go to the row far from Sungchan's spot. He isn't happy that it's been a week since they had a proper conversation. It's been that long too since the stalker found him by the hut. Chenle is just wary of another camera flashing, catching the both of them off guard. Sungchan shouldn't be involved in this. Chenle blames himself. He never thought it's his fault, though for once, he's considering it's his this time. 

He silently trims the stem, places the apples in the basket and repeats. 

Thunder roars, he flinches but resumes picking the apples. Until a droplet of water falls to his nose. He hears the ladies' hushed voices as they scramble away from the trees to the resting area. Chenle's almost done, anyway. He scurries to put the basket to the tent area before he goes back to Doyoung's house. 

"I'm not dumb, I know you're ignoring me." Sungchan tells him suddenly, lifting the box to the side and bringing another onto the stack. "You don't have to. I told you I'm gonna be here for you." He takes a deep breath and faces Chenle. 

Chenle lifts his eyes to glance at Sungchan standing beside him. A week can't be that long, though he thinks Sungchan seems different. Maybe the hair...his eyes? His...

"Hey," Sungchan's voice takes him out of his wandering. "Chenle, I'm sorry this is happening to you. But, don't ignore me, please. You're not endangering me or anything. I promise." 

Chenle gives him a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to." Sungchan ruffles his hair. Another thunder roars, making them realize that it's already raining. 

  
  


-

  
  


Doyoung did it. He managed to speak to their boss and actually do something to the harassment they've been receiving for years. He's not quite sure how, but Doyoung says it's between him and the boss only. If Chenle didn't know better, he'd think Doyoung has worked in this business for a long time. 

The articles regarding his group and the names and faces of the stalkers being revealed in public is not a pretty sight. But it is one step closer to them going back to normal. Chenle believes this can be another step towards other artists speaking out about their own experiences. Maybe one day, they won't have to deal with people like those. 

Jungwoo calls him through Doyoung's phone that his break will end in a week. While the public is still conflicted about his personality, he'd read a lot of positive remarks about the issue. He's thankful that the truth has come out. There will be people who won't believe in him anymore, Chenle knows that's possible. But there are others who will. That is something he's grateful for as well. 

One week, it seems so long and slow. Although his break will come to a stop, that his idol life would go back as usual, Chenle isn't sure if he wants to leave this place. 

Doyoung, he has to give him a standing ovation for everything he did. Sungchan, the farm, and all the memories they made will, unfortunately, become just memories. Chenle smiles that evening, staring outside the bedroom window. It overlooks the farm, all sides of it. 

He sees a familiar figure holding a pail filled with water, Chenle thinks back to the times Sungchan cleaned his boots because he kept on stepping random objects on the ground. It's a fond memory. 

Sungchan's figure stopped by an apple tree, Chenle couldn't see it clearly but from this angle, he senses the boy is just holding and staring at it. He's a weird one. It made Chenle snort. 

  
  


-

  
  


As planned Jungwoo comes by on Sunday morning to fetch him. Doyoung helped him pack his belongings the day before. He asks for a few minutes and runs to the farm to see Sungchan one last time before he goes back to Seoul. 

"You're all dressed up. Going somewhere?" One of the ladies sees him and coos. Chenle shakes his head with a warm smile. 

"I'm going back to Seoul, Miss Jang." 

Miss Jang frowns, taking Chenle's hand. "You didn't even tell us? Does Sungchan know? Poor boy is going to be very sad." 

Chenle stares down to his shoes, smile strained, "I did tell him. And I came to say goodbye. Do you know where he is?"

The furrow of Miss Jang's eyebrows isn't a good sign. "Sungchan left for the market early this morning. He didn't mention you're leaving." 

"Ah," Chenle tried to still the smile on his face, trying not to be disappointed he won't be seeing the other before he goes. "It's okay. It's nice to be with your presence, Miss Jang. Please take care." 

  
  


-

  
  


_NeoDaily_

_Nectar To Resume Group Activities_

_After entering the new year with harsh news, the anticipation over Nectar is here as they will now go back to performing as a group. Nectar experienced a lot of disarray on their personal and individual schedules due to the obsessive fans (see: Nectar's label to sue stalkers and malicious commenters) following them around. Chenle has gone back after his three month break. _

_Nectar posted on their social media accounts a special single album and a special music video to be released on their sixth anniversary. For more news go to NeoDaily._

  
  


-

  
  


The past year wasn't easy for him, for all of them. But it's the last two months of the year, he thinks it's a feat they were able to accomplish. As they wrap up the last scene for the music video, Chenle checks the faces of his members. They're all sweaty from the amount of lights shone in front of them, but they're smiling. They're finally complete. 

He holds Yangyang and Jisung's hands as they bow in front of the staff. They move away to thank each and every one who worked behind the scenes. Mark, as their leader, says words of gratitude towards everyone including the six of them. 

"That was sappy, hyung, but I forgive you." Renjun snorts, putting a hand around Mark's shoulder when the oldest pouts. 

"Look who's here." Jungwoo chirps, instead of briefing them their schedule like he normally does. Chenle didn't have time to humour the lack of professionalism when he saw two familiar faces behind Jungwoo. "They brought snacks!"

"Hey," Doyoung grunts, putting the box of apples on the nearest table. "Brought you guys a month's worth of apples." 

"And some sweets!" Sungchan copies Jungwoo's chirpy tone which made their manager pinch him on the side. 

"Doyoung hyung and Sungchan wanted to congratulate you for your comeback. And I know how much these two have done for us, so." Jungwoo tells the group while opening the box of apples. 

"Sungchan, huh." Jaemin raised an eyebrow, checking the tall boy with his eyes. 

"Don't make him uncomfortable." Chenle hisses, but Jaemin is already moving closer to introduce himself to Sungchan. 

Chenle rolls his eyes, but continues to watch the two from a distance. Renjun gives him a macaron; he bites it with so much force the powdered dried beans flew to Yangyang's right cheek. 

The older stares at him and then to the scene across from them. Jaemin talks so naturally and Sungchan acts like they've been closer together than he and Chenle ever had. And they crushed grapes with their feet once. 

"Fifty thousand won, I say Chenle's jealous." Yangyang mumbles to Shotaro next to him and makes the other giggle. Chenle hears the conversation in front of him and curses. 

"Oh," Shotaro examines Chenle before glancing at Yangyang. "Sixty thousand, I say he's not going to do anything about it." 

Chenle groans, pushing the two aside. "You guys are awful." 

  
  


-

_4Cut) I.O.U M/V Behind the Scenes | A Special Visit~ Apples! | Jaemin is being loud again ><_

  
  


_Comments_

_weshinebright: 4:28 oh ho who is that_

_superstarnajaems: why is chenle blushing lmao boi is so obvious_

_marksungs: hashhshd look at yangyang and shotaro teasing him!!!_

_jaeminilysm: is he a friend?? ive never seen him before_

_injeolmitaro: 5:16 tall pretty boy's name is sungchan? seungchan??? songchan??? ans hes cute im sorry renjun_

_gimmethatnectar: MY BOYS HUHUHU YOU'RE FINALLY BACK FUCK SASAENGS!!!_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ( this fic just became an outlet for me to talk about how angered i am over sasaengs hngg  
> but i hope you enjoyed the sungchan/chenle, i'll be back with a better one (hopefully) )
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
